The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 2-Elmore Vs Daleks
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: The sequel to my Doctor Who/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover, "The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 1-The Beginning of the Apocalypse." After the Daleks have failed to invade Mobius, They search for a new target: Elmore! Rated T for blood, language, & violence. Doctor Who is owned by BBC & Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network.
1. Chapter 1

The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 2- Elmore Vs. Daleks, chapter 1

**Hello, & welcome to my fourteenth fanfic! Seeing as how we're still in Dalek Quarter, I figured I could post the second part of my Dalek invasion series, The Daleks: Universal Invasion! Last time, it was Doctor Who & Sonic the Hedgehog. Now its Doctor Who & Amazing World of Gumball! This is the fourth Doctor Who/Gumball crossover on this site, the other three being The Time Lord And The Wattersons, The First Adventure, & The Time Lord And The Wattersons 2: Invasion of Elmore, all of which are written by a good friend of mine, TARDIS1039! (Definitely check him out!) Anyway, on with the story!**

The doctor was inside the TARDIS searching for where to go next. "Hmm… where should I go next?" he wondered. Suddenly, he sees that there is more Daleks to be taken out. This time, however, they are _not_ going to Mobius like last time. Instead, they are headed towards a place called Elmore. "What!? Are you kidding me!? They're headed towards _another_ world!?" the doctor panicked. "That's it; I'm going to Elmore to stop those bastards!" He got control of the TARDIS & shouted, "Allons-y!" The TARDIS teleported to Elmore.

**In Elmore…**

It was Halloween at night. There were three kids (Gumball Watterson, a 12 year old pale cat; Darwin Watterson, Gumball's 10 year old adopted goldfish brother; & Anais Watterson, Gumball's 4 year old pink rabbit sister) outside for trick-or-treating, with their parents (Nicole Watterson, the mother who looks like Gumball, but is taller, female, & has women's clothing; & Richard Watterson, the father who is a fat pink rabbit) supervising them. Gumball was wearing a skeleton costume, Anais was wearing a princess costume, & Darwin was wearing a red Angry Birds costume.

Suddenly, they hear a loud crash from behind them & feel the ground shake. "What the!?" the whole family shouted, startled. They saw the TARDIS machine. The doctor walked out to see the Wattersons.

"Hello," the doctor said to the Wattersons.

"Who are you?" Gumball asked.

"I'm the doctor," the doctor introduced.

"Doctor who?" Darwin asked.

"Just the doctor," the doctor answered.

"Only the doctor?" Anais asked.

"Yes, young lady, I'm just the doctor," the doctor answered.

"That makes my brain hurt just thinking about it!" Richard shouted, his mind hurting from thinking about anyone who would only be known as the doctor. "Oh, I know! I'll call you Sydney!"

"Well, you don't have to give me a name, but fine," the doctor replied.

"Well anyways, I am Nicole Watterson," Nicole introduced herself. "These three are my children, Gumball, Darwin, & Anais."

"Hi!" the three kids said to the Doctor.

"And the guy who named you Sydney is my husband, Richard," Nicole continued. "So, what brings you to our world?" she asked.

"I am here because an evil group of robots called Daleks are flying towards this place!" the doctor answered.

"Robots!? And you're here to stop them!? Awesome! You're a superhero!" Gumball shouted excitedly.

"Well, you could call me a superhero if you want to," the doctor replied. "But this evil group of robots can only be destroyed if they shoot each other!"

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted in shock.

"How are we going to kill them!?" Darwin asked, panicking.

"Don't worry, I've destroyed another group of Daleks in another world before, I can kill them easily," the doctor told Darwin.

"Oh, thank gosh," Darwin said, relieved. "But how did these Daleks get the power of being killed only by shooting themselves?"

"Well, back in my world…" the doctor started.

**Flashback…**

The doctor was trying to prevent the Daleks from destroying a glowing gold box that was stored with powerful energy that will make you vulnerable only to your own attacks. "No! You will not take this from me!" the doctor shouted to the Daleks.

"You putrid human! There's no way you can prevent us from doing anything we want to do! We are the Daleks!" the Daleks shouted. They shot the doctor right on his stomach area.

"Ouch!" the doctor shouted. He dropped the box, & the box fell onto the ground. "No! The special box!" he shouted, trying to get it back. The Daleks shot the box right before the doctor could get to it, & special energy reached the Daleks. "No!" the doctor shouted.

**End of flashback…**

"Wow… that's some story," Nicole said.

"Yes, & we have to get prepared for the battle against them!" the doctor shouted.

"Can we finish our trick-or-treating first?" Anais asked.

"Alright, fine, but afterwards, we get what we can to destroy the Daleks!" the doctor answered.

"Right!" the whole family replied.

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, the name Richard gave the doctor, Sydney, is a reference to something! See if you can find the reference! I'll be posting the next chapter soon, after I update X-Field: Nintendo X Cartoon Network X Sega, Phantom Hedgehog, & a couple other stories! Also, the same day I post the next chapter, I'll be posting the collaboration between me, TARDIS1039, & quick speed, which is a Regular Show/Amazing World of Gumball crossover called "Regular Show: The Quest to Save Elmore!" I hope you're looking forward to that! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	2. Chapter 2

The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 2- Elmore Vs. Daleks, chapter 2.

**Hello, & welcome to the second chapter of my fourteenth fanfic! Sorry it took so long to update; I was busy fixing up the house I live in. Now I'm at my dad's house (My mom & dad live in different houses) as I'm typing this out. Thankfully, both houses have internet connection! Anyway, if you didn't get the reference from last chapter (where Richard called the doctor Sydney), the reference is Sydney Newman, the creator of Doctor Who! Now, on with the story!**

After trick-or-treating, the doctor & the Wattersons went to the Watterson household. "So, what we need is a plan to destroy these Daleks! Sydney, what ideas do you have?" Gumball asked the doctor.

"I'm thinking we're going to need more people from this place to defeat them," the doctor said. "I was thinking of using the same plan as the last time I fought them, but that didn't turn out so well."

"What do you mean?" Darwin asked.

"I'll explain…" the doctor said, explaining the last time he fought the Daleks.

**Flashback…**

Everyone got out of the TARDIS & got in their positions. The Daleks arrived, flying over Mobius. They see David on the ground rapping to them.

"_Betta watch out, you piles of crap!  
_'_Cause we gonna kick your ass & turn you to scrap!" _David rapped to the Daleks.

"Filthy Mobian scum! Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks shouted. They were flying towards David & were about to shoot him. David kept running like there was no tomorrow. The Daleks landed onto the ground.

"Now, dawgs!" David shouted to Sonic, Yasunori, Shadow, Nathan, & Megan. All five of them ran in between the Daleks. The Daleks stopped & were seeing the five runners running in a circle around them.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" the Daleks shouted as they kept looking at the five runners. Then they let out a spark in their circuits.

"Flyers! Now!" the doctor shouted to Tails, Silver, & Christina. The flyers grabbed the Daleks (with Silver grabbing them using his telekinetic powers) & flew up in the air.

"Knuckles! Voltros!" the flyers shouted to Knuckles & Voltros.

"Right!" Knuckles & Voltros shouted as they appeared in front of the flyers. The flyers dropped the Daleks, but as soon as Knuckles & Voltros were about to send them to the sky, the Daleks shot them. "OUCH!" Knuckles & Voltros shouted, bleeding from the blast.

"Knuckles! Voltros!" all of the Mobian heroes shouted in fear.

"You cannot destroy us! We are the Daleks! WE ARE THE DALEKS!" the Daleks shouted as loud as possible.

**End of flashback…**

"Oh, thank gosh we don't have to rap!" Anais said, relieved.

"Well, if we're going to fight the Daleks, we better announce the invasion first thing tomorrow!" Nicole said.

"Right!" the Wattersons replied.

"Why not tonight?" the doctor asked.

"Because we need to get some sleep," Nicole answered. "We don't want to announce the Dalek invasion while we're tired."

"Alright," the doctor replied. The Wattersons went to their beds except for Gumball, who wanted to ask the doctor a question.

"Sydney, where are _you_ going to sleep?" Gumball asked.

"I'll be inside the TARDIS, the machine that took me to Elmore," the doctor answered. "I installed a bed inside it after the last battle with the Daleks."

"Alright… well, see you tomorrow," Gumball said.

"Goodnight, Gumball," the doctor replied.

**The next day…**

After the Wattersons & the doctor got dressed & ate some breakfast, they all went to a public stage. The doctor decided to be the one to announce it. "Attention, everyone from Elmore!" the doctor shouted with a microphone he got from the TARDIS. "An evil group of robots called Daleks will be invading this town! Anyone who can fight must come over to the podium! If you can't fight, run for your lives!"

All of the people from Elmore who can't fight ran for their lives, screaming. However, two cousins of the Wattersons & their boyfriends came over to the podium.

"We'll help fight them!" said the four helpers. They were Kathy, a 14 year old pale blue cat with a red shirt, a pink dress, a pink bow on her head; Kim, a 12 year old goldfish with pink shoes & a pink bow on her head; Bruce, Kathy's boyfriend, who was a 14 year old antlered male peanut with red shoes & an orange cape; & Dante, Kim's boyfriend, who was a 12 year old white cat with a red hat, a black shirt, & blue pants.

"Kathy! Kim! Bruce! Dante!" the Wattersons shouted happily.

"Alright, that's all we'll need!" the doctor said before another antlered peanut, who happened to be a female one named Penny, showed up.

"I want to help too!" Penny shouted.

Gumball blushed & he nervously said, "Hi, Penny!"

"I'll help too!" Carrie, a white ghost, said as she appeared by flying over everyone.

"Perfect! Now, we need a plan when we get inside the TARDIS!" the doctor shouted. He & all of the fighters walked towards the TARDIS & got inside to think of a plan.

**And that's the second chapter! Since February's almost over, I'll hurry up & get the final chapter up soon! If not, I'll upload it as a bonus for March! Also, that one Regular Show/Gumball crossover will be released in September because one of the co-authors, quick speed, has to get stuff she has to do done. If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	3. Chapter 3

The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 2- Elmore Vs. Daleks, chapter 3.

**Hello, & welcome to the final chapter of my fourteenth fanfic! Just because I missed the deadline for this last chapter doesn't mean I won't update it. I still got to update it. Anyway, here's the last chapter of this story!**

The next day, after the crew planned their attack, the Daleks flew over Elmore. They heard Carrie shout, "Hey! Over here, you piles of scrap metal!"

"You don't mess with the Daleks! Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks shouted. They chased Carrie & were trying to shoot her. However, since Carrie was a ghost, the shots went right through her. Carrie was flying, leading the Daleks to Kathy & Kim.

"Got ya!" Kathy & Kim shouted. They both jumped onto Daleks & were turning them to shoot other Daleks.

"Ahh! What the fuck!?" the two Daleks shouted, as they were being turned by Kathy & Kim. When they shot the Daleks that weren't being turned, Kathy & Kim turned the two Daleks to shoot themselves. "Ahh! No!" the two Daleks shouted when they were shot.

Then, more Daleks showed up. "Bruce, you carry Dante, jump high up, & grab one of the Daleks! Dante, when Bruce grabs one of the Daleks, you hack it!" the doctor told Bruce & Dante.

"Yes sir!" Bruce & Dante replied. Dante grabbed onto Bruce, & then Bruce jumped up. He grabbed onto one of the Daleks.

"What the hell!?" the Dalek shouted. Dante grabbed the Dalek, pulled out a screwdriver from his pants, used it to take the bolts out of the covering of the Dalek circuit board, & rearranged the wiring to make it a good Dalek. "Exterminate all evil Daleks! Exterminate all evil Daleks!" the good Dalek shouted. It was shooting all of the evil Daleks around it.

"What the fuck!? You traitor! You must be exter…" one of the Daleks was about to say until it shut down from being shot. Then, the last round of Daleks showed up.

"Here they come! Let's get them!" Penny told the Wattersons.

"Right!" the Watterson family shouted. The Wattersons & Penny jumped to grab onto the Daleks, but the Daleks shot them before they could get hold of them. "Ahh!" the Wattersons & Penny shouted. The shot made blood leaking out of their bodies.

"No!" the Doctor, Kathy, Kim, Bruce, & Dante shouted in fear.

"I will exterminate you for shooting the heroes!" the good Dalek shouted, trying to shoot the evil Daleks. However, it kept missing, & the evil Daleks shot the good Dalek. "No!" the good Dalek shouted, shutting down.

"We are the Daleks! We are the Da-" the evil Daleks were about to say, until a grey hedgehog showed up past the Daleks. "What the hell?"

"Who was that?" the doctor wondered.

Everyone looked up on a building & saw Zero, a grey 17 year old hedgehog with navy blue pants, a black cloak with a hoodie, & a black scarf. "I am Zero, the elemental hedgehog! And I'm here to turn you all into scrap!" Zero shouted to the Daleks.

"Filthy weakling! Exterminate!" the Daleks shouted, shooting energy beams at Zero. Zero, however, used his elemental powers to hold the energy beams in place. "What!? That's impossible!" the Daleks shouted.

"Perhaps you didn't listen: I'm an _elemental_ hedgehog! Now, goodbye!" Zero said, forcing the energy beams back at the Daleks.

"Ahh! No This cannot be! Not again!" the Daleks shouted, shutting down.

"Horray, Zero!" the doctor shouted. All of the people from Elmore came out of their houses, grabbed Zero, & cheered, "Zero!" over & over.

"Wow, I actually did it. I saved the world!" Zero thought.

**At the Dalek base…**

"Dammit! We lost again!" the Dalek Emperor shouted.

"Emperor, I don't think we can-" one Dalek was about to say before being interrupted by the Emperor.

"Nonsense! We _WILL_ win! Next, the Mushroom Kingdom!" the Emperor shouted.

**And that's the final chapter! This is it! The final battle! Can the Daleks actually win **_**this**_** fight? Find out in the Doctor Who/Mario crossover section soon! Until then, enjoy updates on Trouble In The Dimensions (my fifteenth fanfic, collaboration between me & TARDIS1039) & Phantom Hedgehog, as well as a new story! (It's a Sonic & Gumball crossover called "Sonic & Gumball: Cowboys") If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
